Unnamed Love Story
by bwayjay17
Summary: Al is in love with his best friend, but thinks Scorp's in love with someone else. What will happen? First fanfic!
1. The Beginning

Albus Severus Potter was sitting on the Hogwarts Express staring at the countryside passing by while his cousin Rose Weasley continued to prattle endlessly about jobs. They were in starting their seventh year in Hogwarts, and in just a few short months they would be on their own, finally adults. The compartment door flew open and in walked Scorpius Malfoy immediately plopping down in his usual seat next to Albus. Albus immediately smiled at his best friend and his eyes eagerly darted up and down Scorpius' body, leading him to notice Scorpius was already in his Slytherin robes with a shiny new Head Boy badge pinned on his chest.

"I knew you would get that, Scorp! Rose is Head Girl, you guys are gonna have so much fun together!" Al said with a false wink at his best friend and fellow house mate.

Scorp and Rose both smiled at each other and Al turned back to the window, unable to watch his cousin and best friend flirt…again. He knew they would start dating this year. They were perfect for each other; both freakishly smart, both outstanding students, both loud, both attractive, and just overall the perfect match.

Al glowered out the window, hoping for the millionth time he wasn't gay and in love with his best friend. He had first realized he was attracted to guys back in third year, when his very male quidditch teammates' bodies became more appealing than the many pictures of muggle models James had shown him, but he didn't realize he was attracted to one boy in particular until a year later when his blonde haired roommate walked out of the shower and into their room in only a short towel. From that moment on Al's feelings for Scorpius Malfoy had only grown in size. He wished Scorpius would like him as more than just a best friend, but the wish was pointless; Scorpius Malfoy was just too perfect to be like him.

Al spent the rest of the train ride staring out the window and brooding over his thoughts of Scorpius and things that could never be. He participated in the conversation only when called upon for a comment, never noticing the smoldering looks his friend kept sending his way every few minutes, clearly curious about what had his best friend so down in the dumps, ready to do anything to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or these awesome characters. If I did I would be a very rich British woman. And sadly, I am not.**

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Rose and Scorpius left the compartment to go help Hagrid with the first years, leaving Al alone and more upset than before. 'Sure they get to go hang out…alone…together…for god knows how long while they help the stupid first years, and I'm stuck here by myself, UGH!' Al thought to himself as he tugged his trunk down the length of the train and exited out the door, meeting up with Lily in the process.

"Hey, so I heard Scorp is Head Boy," Lily said as she approached her brother and began to walk side by side with him.

"Yeah, and Rose is Head Girl, meaning they'll be spending all that time together doing their duties, and I get pushed to the side and forgotten," Al exclaimed resentfully.

"Why are you so bitter about it? They aren't going to forget about you. Rose is your cousin, she can't forget you, and Scorpius has been your best friend since you got sorted into Slytherin and roomed with him," Lily replied, with a knowing smile at her brother.

As an afterthought she added, "And if you are really that worried that your face suddenly won't be recognized by the two people who know you best, just talk to them about it, and then you can stop complaining to me!"

"Lily, they are my best friends, but they are just so perfect for each other. And now they are going to be seeing each other all the time, and I won't be there, and I just know they are going to get together, and then I get thrown to the side. There is no way I can compete with that!" Al blurted out without thinking, realizing his mistake a second too late, a blush already creeping onto his cheekbones.

Lily raised her eyebrows at the comment and blush, but didn't make a reply of her own. Instead she saw one of her friend's walking ahead, wished Al good luck and told him if he needed anything to talk to her, gave him a fleeting hug, and took off.

Now on his own again, Al was left to dwell on his conversation with Lily, wondering if he should tell Scorp and Rose that he was worried they would forget him. He would never tell them the real reason he didn't want them to hang out without him, but maybe a little white lie would be reasonable. While Al continued to debate whether or not to tell them, the great castle grew bigger and bigger, the turrets rising high in the air, and all too soon the oak front doors were only a few feet away, and Al reluctantly exited the carriage and made his way through the doors and into the entrance hall.

Al's eyes swept the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, looking for the familiar platinum blonde head, but it was nowhere in sight. Sulking slightly he made his way to the end of the table and sat down. Scorpius didn't show up until halfway through the meal, parting with Rose at the door, and coming to his seat across from Al at table.

"What took you so long?"

"After we helped Hagrid with the first years McGonagall wanted to talk to us about our Head Boy and Girl duties. Notice how she's late too?"

Albus looked up at the Head table and saw that McGonagall's chair was indeed empty. Then, as if knowing they noticed her absence, she walked through the doors of the Great Hall and assumed her seat in the middle of the Head table.

The rest of the feast passed without incident, Scorpius cheering Al up just with his presence and Al spent more time making sure he didn't stare at Scorp too long then actually eating his food. When McGonagall finally dismissed them, Scorp said a quick goodbye to Al and made his way to the group of first year Slytherins, and began to show them to the common room. Knowing the way quite well, Al passed them and briskly walked into the dungeons and to the wall that would lead the dorms. Reciting the password, ("Snakeskin"), Al let him himself into the common room and trekked the familiar path to his and Scorp's room. Collapsing on his four poster bed and relishing in its warmth Al quickly fell asleep, still clad in his robes.

* * *

'Those first years are really obnoxious this year,' Scorp thought, rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of the ache in his head. Letting himself into his room and shutting the door, Scorp turned to find himself looking at a sleeping Albus. In his slumber, his shock of black hair was more untidy than usual, but he looked incredibly peaceful, so unlike the Albus from the train. Scorp still didn't find out what was wrong, and he was starting to doubt he ever would. Al was in better spirits at the feast, so Scorp thought it was probably just the prospect of their final year at school that was bothering him.

Turning away from his sleeping roommate he changed out of his robes and into his pajamas, trying to keep his eyes away from Albus' cute face. 'There it was again! The word 'cute'!' Scorp thought, mentally berating himself for using it again. Scorp seemed to always use that word to describe Al, and as much as he wished it hadn't happened, he couldn't deny it anymore; Scorpius Malfoy was in love with Albus Potter.

'But it's not like Al would ever like him back,' Scorp said bitterly in his mind, 'Al was as straight as they come.' He was beginning to think that he was imagining the way Al's eyes would sometimes linger on him as he walked away, or the way Al would beam at him with love in his eyes when he walked in a room. It just wasn't possible. Al was straight. He was the…not straight one.

Knowing how reckless he was being, Scorp walked over to Al's bed and just stood there, memorizing the planes of Al's body and face. He noticed Al hadn't bothered to take off his shoes, and he slowly bent down and untied the laces, removing them from his feet. Standing back up, Scorp couldn't take it anymore and slowly reached his hand up, and ran his fingers down Al's cheek. The sleeping form shivered slightly from the touch and Scorp hastily pulled his hand back fearing he had woken up, but Al slept on. Not wanting to risk another touch, Scorpius quietly walked to his own bed, and laying down, fell asleep thinking of the soft skin on Al's cheek and how he wished he could touch it again.

* * *

**AN: I can't promise I will always update this quickly but I will try my hardest! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
